You know you love me
by ellisaco
Summary: The Hunger Games aren't televised. In fact what happens in the arena is top secret. But the omniscient being known as Gossip Girl brings you all the news about your favourite tributes.


**Posted here cause nobody looks in the crossover section lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or Gossip Girl or any of the characters.**

**Based on a prompt from kolms' the girl on fire ficathon on livejournal**

**Prompt: **_Gossip girl as a commentator on the 74th annual Hunger Games - Gossip girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Panem's tributes._

**Prompt by:**

* * *

* Who are they? How did they die? And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me... XOXO, Gossip Girl.

* * *

* Gossip girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Panem's tributes. Nothing scandalous about a group of condemned, underfed teenagers, you say? Well you're just not looking hard enough. Lucky for you, Gossip Girl is on the prowl.

* * *

* Katniss sure knows how to make an entrance. She should just hope that this risky move doesn't come back to burn her in the end.

* * *

* Star crossed lovers? What a sweet way to start the 74th Games. K and P should just be thanking their lucky stars that I haven't found any dirt on them. Yet...

* * *

* K and P have history together. Unfortunately I'm referring to the poring over textbooks about the District uprising kind of history. Is it possible that our star crossed lovers are as boring and cliche as they say they are? Years of experience lead me to say not a chance in Panem.

* * *

* This just in: Katniss has been holding out on us. Peeta Mellark isn't the only man in her life. She's been seen around her district looking quite cozy with a Mr. tall, dark, and sullen who is definitely not our favourite blue eyed tribute. K has made her bed, now the question is; who's laying in it?

* * *

* Spotted: P, icing a cake. And no, that's not a euphemism. Watch out, tributes, or Pastry Boy will frost you to death.

* * *

* Fair warning, Panemites, don't turn your back on Queen C, she just might throw a knife in it. XOXO, Gossip Girl.

* * *

* Girl on Fire or pants on fire? Apparently K isn't as inept as she led everyone to believe in training. Unless she had other means of scoring that Games high eleven rating. Don't think we didn't see the way you were looking at the Captiol's resident Head Gamemaker, K. Inquiring eyes want to know.

* * *

* Spotted: Lover Boy on the chase, and K playing hard to get. Word of advice Lover Boy, if she scales a tree just to get away from you; maybe she's just not that into you.

* * *

* Whoa, easy, Girl on Fire. If you wanted out of that tree all you had to do was ask. No need to let loose the insects of hell upon your boyfriend. But we (meaning me) here at Gossip Girl Incorporated are sure glad that you did. It makes my job that much more exciting.

* * *

* This just in: The fires of hell are after the Girl on Fire. Don't say I didn't warn you, K.

* * *

* You know what they say about putting all your eggs in one basket; someone might just come along and blow up your basket. Wait, am I mixing up my idioms? Either way, it's a lesson learned for the Careers and a victory for our underdogs, K and R. Keep on fighting the good fight, ladies!

* * *

* This just in: Right after her rebellious strike against the Careers, R dies in the arms of the Girl on Fire. It seems that karma is an even bigger bitch than I am.

* * *

* Lovers reunited. Whoever said that a relationship can't withstand a couple of exchanged murder attempts, obviously never met K and P.

* * *

* Spotted: Queen C being dethroned by T. C, didn't you learn anything from Queen MA? Never underestimate your commoners. P says, 'let them eat my cake'.

* * *

* Spotted: Cato losing something no one knew he had to begin with; his heart.

* * *

* Lover Boy's first kill reported as 'accidental'. You're not fooling us, P. We saw you strategically place those berries right next to the local watering hole.

* * *

* Spotted: Fallen tributes in the form of Muttations. Yikes, Capitol, that's a little dark. Even for me.

* * *

* Mercy killings? Oh, K, don't tell us you've gone soft.

* * *

* They call it forbidden fruit for a reason. Luckily for the Girl on Fire and Lover Boy, Seneca Crane wasn't willing to call their bluff.

* * *

* Why the long face, K? Didn't anyone ever tell you that all's well that ends in riches?

* * *

* The Victory Tour ends and so do my annual escapades. Until next year, my loyal followers. You know you love me... XOXO, Gossip Girl.


End file.
